Twisted Fate
by Guitarprincess
Summary: Parent Trap 1998.  What if the camping trip had turned out diffrently?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Parent Trap. I thought it needed a section on Fan Fiction.

Summary: What if the camping trip had turned out differently? What if Hallie and Annie had listened to Nick and were nice to Meredith?

"Ann, come on. We have to back off. She seems to make Dad so happy". Hallie Parker whispered to her identical twin Annie James. The girls had met earlier in the summer and discovered that they were identical twins. They had switched places on their parents so Hallie could know her Mom and Annie could know her Dad. Now, Nick Parker, the girl's father was getting re married to his publicist Meredith Blake. Hallie and Annie had wanted their parents to get back together but Nick's heart was set on marrying Meredith. Hallie could see her twin's look of disgust. "I guess you're right" she muttered. "Don't worry Ann Mom and Dad won't let her hurt us". Hallie gave Annie a tight hug. Annie smiled at her. "Poker?" she asked. Hallie nodded and grinned. The girls played until they got tired.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. "Morning Dad" Annie said as she bounded out of the tent she and Hallie had shared. Nick kissed Annie's cheek. He loved how Annie was so thoughtful. "What's up Dad?" asked Hallie. Nick hugged his daughter/. "Not much squirt" he said using the nickname he had given her when she was 3 years old. "Dad, we have something to tell you" Annie began in a serious voice. Hallie continued " We know you want to marry Meridth and so we;'ve decided to sto playing jokes on her". Nick's eyes went wide. "Oh girls, thanks a lot" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Parent Trap.

"Nicky, good morning baby" Meredith's snotty voice came from out of their tent. Nick kissed his wife to be and then turned to her. "Honey, the girls are going to leave you alone" he told her as he smiled at his daughters. Hallie and Annie kissed there soon to be step mom on the cheek. " Oh Nicky, this is just wonderful!" she said in her fake happy voice. They all ate breakfast and then drove back to Parker Knoll. Elizabeth met them at the door. "So did you have fun?" she asked them smiling hugely. Hallie and Annie exchanged grim looks and then nodded at her. Nick and Meredith emerged from the van and hooked arms and strolled into the big house. Elizabeth smiled at Hallie and Annie. "Girls, I am so proud of you both" she told them. Jessie and Martin came strolling arm in arm from the swimming pool. Hallie and Annie suppressed giggles. Then, Elizabeth and Nick talked about the girls and their arrangements for when they would get to see each other. They decided that Annie would come to Napa and spend Easter with Hallie and Nick and Meredith and Hallie would fly to London for Christmas. Then, Elizabeth and Meredith talked about her wedding gown, which Elizabeth insisted, on designing. Nick was so happy to see that his ex and fiancée were getting along so well.

Upstairs, in Haallie's room she and Annie were silently lost in their own thoughts. "Hey Annie?" Hallie asked her twin. "Yeah Hal?" Annie answered. Then Hallie insisted that they make up AIM screen names so they could chat when they weren't together. So they did it. Hallie was GrapGurl45 and Annie was LondonChick56/ After they did that, Nick and Meredith took the on the terrace to have dinner.

'

The Next Day:

The girls exchanged tearful farewells as Annie and Elizabeth were leaving for London. Jessie and Martin were kissing and Elizabeth and Nick hugged each other. Meredith hugged Annie with no warmth in her embrace. Annie ran into the waiting limo and waved to Nick and Hallie.

London, England

"Grandfather, I'm home1," Annie shouted. Elizabeth's father Sam hugged Annie hard. "I missed you Annie but Hallie was so much fun to get to know". Annie nodded and ran upstairs to unpack her bags. She threw herself on her bed and sighed happily. She logged online and checked her e-mail. She had e-mails from her Best friends, Stephanie and Lauren. After she wrote them back, she listened to music for a while until a trill sounded and she had an Instant Message.


End file.
